bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Guild Raid:Season15/Info
Duration: Sept. 9, 20:00 PST - Sept. 29, 16:59 PST Sept. 22, 16:59 PST Schedule Note: *Players will be divided into groups with their opponent and queued to enter Guild Raid at the same time. A pop-up message will indicate the assigned start and end time of your respective battle. An equal amount of battle time (21 hours) will be given to each group with respect to the staggered entry time. *Trial Battle (Match 1-1) will begin as soon as Maintenance ends on Sept. 12, PST. *Battle Conquest Points (BCP) earned during trial battle (Match 1-1 Battle) will not be included in the calculation of Guild ranking for Season Mystery Chest. *Season Rewards will be given out after maintenance on Oct. 03, PST. Dev Diary Key Changes to Guild Raid Season 15 *Guilds can only equip guardians of and elements. *Increased spawn rates for Light and Dark Elite Monsters. *Stand a chance to get 20,000 Guild Relics, Ceulfan, Savei, Global Exclusive Elgifs, Guild Raid Elemental Spheres from new “Light & Dark” Mystery Chests by completing the Luminous Golem and Umbral Golem Event Quests! *Complete both event quests in Battles 2 & 3 to receive an Autumn Mystery Chest containing 300 Autumn Tokens, 1 Autumn Ticket & 250 Guild Tokens per battle! *New “Light & Dark” Mystery Chests will also be available in the Guild Exchange Hall until Sept. 23, 15:59 PST (Sept. 23, 16:59 PDT). *Snowbound Victory Sphere will be available in Guild Relic Event Bazaar for players who do not own it. Rewards Season 15: Season Ranking Rewards Guild Raid Season 15 - Ranking Rewards: The Top 10 Guilds of Season 15 will receive the Duskcrown Medal Sphere, the Grand Aegis Elgif and an additional 2000 Guild Relics! Guilds from Rank 11 to 2% will receive Dusklight Medal Sphere and Grand Aegis Elgif. Check out below for the Duskcrown Medal Sphere, Dusklight Medal Sphere, and Grand Aegis Elgif details. Type: Special Effect: *55% boost to all parameters of light and dark types, Enormously boosts elemental damage of light and dark 300%, Enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate 200%, 10% damage reduction from light and dark types *Guild Raid: 55% boost to Attack and defense when BB gauge is over 50% Add "Purge Extra Skill Lock for all" effect to UBB Type: Special Effect: *50% boost to all parameters of light and dark types, Enormously boosts elemental damage of light and dark, Enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate, 10% damage reduction from light and dark types *Guild Raid: 50% boost to Attack and defense when BB gauge is over 50% Add "Purge Extra Skill Lock for all" effect to UBB Grand Aegis Elgif *40% boost to all parameters of light and dark types, Slightly boosts Light and Dark elemental damage, 10% damage reduction from normal attacks, adds resistance to 1 KO attack after activating OD Top Rewards from each respective chest: *Platinum Chest (Top 10) : Duskcrown Medal Sphere + Grand Aegis Elgif + 12,000 Guild Relics *Platinum Chest (Rank 11 - 2%) : Dusklight Sphere + Grand Aegis Elgif + 8,000 Guild Relics *Gold Chest (>2% - 6%) : Grand Aegis Elgif + Chance to get Distilled Ether + 6,000 Guild Relics *Gold Chest (>6% - 12%) : Global Exclusive Elemental Elgif + 4,000 Guild Relics *Silver Chest (>12% - 60%) : Chance to get Global Exclusive Elemental Elgif + 2,000 to 3,000 Guild Relics *Bronze Chest (>60%) : Chance to get 1 gem + 500 to 1,000 Guild Relics